


Racing Bridges

by Coriopsis



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriopsis/pseuds/Coriopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Prime is rebuilding Cybertron but not everyone feels like they have a place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racing Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Post series. For the tf_rare_pairing weekly request. Prompt: Knockout/ Smokescreen- building bridges

There were seven of them on Cybertron, not counting the Predacons or any Decepticons that may have survived Unicron's attack and were now laying low. 

Most of Team Prime had worked together long enough that they naturally took to their roles and were able to work semi-independently. Bumblebee had taken on a leadership role, more or less. He was also helping Ultra Magnus write a set of laws for the new-born society. Ultra Magnus was the administrator; bureaucratic red-tape didn't write itself after all. Bulkhead was spear-heading construction, with the help of the eradicons. Ratchet bustled about his new medbay while Arcee used her speed and light weight to explore the more treacherous parts of Cybertron.

That left Smokescreen on his own most of the time. Sometimes he helped Bulkhead, sometimes Arcee. Ultra Magnus was usually annoyed with the recruit's efforts to help him. More often than not, Smokescreen drove down the broken roads, feeling a bit useless and out of place.

It was during one of these drives that Smokescreen heard someone coming up behind him. It was definitely a sports car, so, expecting Bee, he playfully revved his engine, challenging the other to a race. His engine almost stalled when a red Aston Martin shot past him instead of a yellow Camaro.

Knockout turned when he noticed the other had stopped. “What's wrong? Afraid you'll lose?”

“Yeah right!” Smokescreen peeled out after the red mech, tires squealing. He was enjoying the feeling of having someone nearby, noticing him. As they sped towards the horizon, he thought maybe Knockout felt the same.


End file.
